OMG its Too Soon for THIS Naruto Love Story
by shodow101
Summary: Alright this takes place in the Shippuden season, and you are a girl of course who gets pregnant, and guess what it is Naruto's! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Suki(love) Hoshi(star)  
Age: 15 (Naruto is 16) {sorry but I can't seem to get any pictures to show up on here}  
Personality/Background (this story is going to start a little bit after Naruto has gotten back from his three years training):  
You are a shy, sweet girl with some problems that make it difficult to be a ninja. One problem is that you have a rare heart disease that wears you down faster than a normal ninja, and when you get too worked up you begin to cough up blood (times such as being to excited, or laughing too much, or being scared half todeath) in other words you have a very weak heart. But though it is weak it is also very large. Sometimes your caring aspect gets alittle out of hand, because you trust almost everybody. You are constantly giving people second chances, and most of the time they end up just using you.  
Your parents abandoned you when you were born, so the Hokage at the time took care of you as well as Naruto. Meaning you and Naruto have been friends since you were born. Just like Naruto you barely passed the academy, but Iruka felt sorry for you so he passed you even though you didn't percisely finish the test. He felt that you worked hard enough in your condition that you deserve to move on. (people tend to feel sorry for you alot) Though you got the easy way out of passing you are very, very smart, Naruto comes to you for all the answers.  
Being put on the same team as Naruto you guys continued your ninja career together, just as you both promised eachother. During this period you made many new friends, such as Sasuke (surprisingly, but he is going to be sort of nice, at least to you),Sakura (oh yay so happy *not*), Kakashi, and all the other genin you've worked with on missions. During these times you and Naruto began to get even closer than when you were children. You've lived together for your whole life, until Naruto leaves to go training with Jiriya one of the legendary sannin, to go and retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, another sannin who persuaded Sasuke to join him, after killing the Hokage that raised you. Thus leaving you all alone for three years.  
Finally when Naruto returns he finds that you have been missing for about three days. Tsunade sent you a simple mission to do by yourself that went terribly wrong, and then you were stranded in the woods dieing from your heart condition, and many wounds from a ninja attack that you barely escaped. So Naruto runs off to find you, then ends up saving your life from other ninja, and rushing you back to the hospital. In honor of you returning safely and Naruto coming home, and saving your life Sakura host a party and invites all of your friends over to her house. During the party you just had taken medication and someone gives you a drink, which they didn't tell you that it was alcohol (you can understand what happens when you mix alcohol and medicine, you get a little loopy). While on the other side of the roomNaruto was forced into a drinking contest, and as usual he always has to be the best at everything, he wins and obviously get really drunk. When you two get home, you both trip into the door, Naruto on top of you, he looks into your beautiful luscious green eyes, and leans down and kisses you. Well things get a little out of hand, and you can guess what happens.  
The next day you both wake up naked on the couch, you both freaked, and haven't spoken to eachother in about two months now. Naruto at this moment is saving Gaara, and you are yet again left alone.  
So this is where the story begins: (sorry the background and stuff was so long, but I had alot of stuff to cover, and I didn't feel like letting you hang ^_^)  
You are sitting at the ramen bar missing Naruto and Sasuke terribly. It has been three years since you have seen Sasuke, and Naruto hasn't spoken to you since the night of Sakura's party. You stare at the bowl of ramen infront of you and think of them both. The ramen bar guy sees you and ask, "hey there Suki, is something wrong?"  
Looking up at him for a brief second then looking down you shake your head no, "I just miss Naruto and Sasuke that's all...and well, Naruto hasn't spoken to me at all, and I am just wondering if he hates me?" a few tears roll down your cheeks.

"Well, now that isn't right, when I see him I will talk to him about that ok?" he smiles at you as you nod, "Hey do you want a warm bowl of ramen on the house!" he tries to cheer you up.

"Oh, um no thanks I actually not really hungry, I haven't been feeling well lately so I think I am just going to go home and rest… but can I get this one to go please?" he nod then pack up your untouched ramen as you head home. As soon as you get inside and set the ramen down on the coffee table a sudden nausea over comes you and you rush to the bathroom and throw up yesterday's dinner. It been two weeks now, you have taken medicine, you drink plenty of fluids, but still you throw up randomly just out of nowhere. Crying you lay your burning forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet you were just puking in. Then you make your way slowly to a phone and call up Sakura, 'Sakura is a medical ninja she will know what to do, or maybe she can just bring Tsunade over to check me out, yeah I will ask her to do that.' You think to yourself listening to the ringing on the other line until finally someone answers.

"Hello, this is Sakura."

"Hey Sakura this is Suki, um are you busy?"

"No, I am just on my way to training with Lady Tsunade."

"Yeah I was hoping you could bring her here, I kinda need her."

"Why what is going on, is your condition acting up again!! Did you try to do a mission without our permission, because we told you what would happen if you do that…" she goes on scolding you about your condition, irritating you to no end, especially when you are ready to throw up again so you snap out at her.

"SAKURA I JUST NEED HER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME OK!!!" you hear nothing, but silence on the other line, then the nausea over comes you again and you run back to the bathroom and throw up, now Sakura able to hear how sick you are, she just hangs up and runs to Tsunade, telling her how urgent it is that she sees you.

A few moments later Tsunade just barges into you your apartment and walks straight into the bathroom, "Suki whats going on?" she takes one look at you, kneels down and gently puts her hand on your head. "Your running a pretty high fever, lets get you into bed so I can get a better look at you." Then her and Sakura help you up into bed, while Tsunade begins her exam. Her hands glow a light green as she runs them over your body, every once in a while looking at you with a raised eyebrow. Finally, after about half an hour she tells you she wants you to come to the hospital with her to check something.

'Oh great, there is something else wrong with me, now more tests, and medicince to take everyday.' You think to youself as you enter one of the hospital rooms. Sitting up on the table she politely ask you to take your shirt, which you do. Then she puts this cold gel on your stomache, then takes this little macine and presses it to your stomache while turning on this little t.v.. Tilting your head to the side you watch the screen to see what she is looking at, but you can't catch it.

"Ahh, it is just what I thought." She mumbles to herself, Sakura goes up ot her and they start whispering among themselves, then you see Sakura stare at you with a shocked expression before going back to whispering to Tsunade.

"Excuse me, I am right here, what's wrong?" you question getting a bit irritated.

"Suki, I have a question for you, have you, well…" Sakura ask a little uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"Well… you know… like stuff…" she's stalling and it is pissing you off, and Tsunade sees it in your eyes.

"Have you had sex with anybody!" Tsunade blurts out with her blunt attitude, and Sakura nod rubbing the back of her neck. You stare at them surprised, 'Why are they asking me that, do they know about Naruto, no why would they be asking then? What does this have to do with me getting sick? Should I tell them? No, I don't even know if anything really did happen, did it?' thinking to yourself you look away from them

"Suki, did you?" Tsunade looks at you seriously.

"Well, I am not quite sure…"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SURE, EITHER YOU DID OR YOU DIDN'T!!" now Sakura blurts out at you, making you start to cry, because you really don't know if you and Naruto actually did anything. You still don't remember a single thing all you know is what happened that morning, and Naruto isn't talking to you anymore.

"What I mean is… that night at your party… something happened… or something didn't happen… I don't know, because I can't remember anything from it." You begin to cry more, and Sakura softens up and holds you. "Why do you want to know anyways, what's wrong with me?" you barely get out.

Tsunade looks down at you, "Well Suki, this whole scene is about you being… pregnant." Your eyes widen even more and you look at both just waiting for some kind of a joke, or fib in what she said, but the stay the same as they were. Bawling you hold onto Sakura for dear life, "Would you happen to have any idea who the father is?"

Sniffling, "Maybe, it could be…"

"Could be who Suki?" she speaks gently now.

"Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since you talked to Tsunade, the feeling of having a stone in your gut. Sakura comes over everyday now, checking up on you making sure your ok. She takes you out o the town, but you just feel like everyone is staring at you, knowing what you have done. Right now you are shopping in a baby store for a crib, while the workers there stare at you.  
"Sakura do we really have to do this now, I haven't even thought of a place to put anything for a baby." she shakes her head to you.  
"Girl there isn't anyplace in that apartment to even thnk about putting a crib. I still can't believe you share that one room thing with Naruto. Like seriously do you guys even share the bed?"  
"Yeah..." you raise an eyebrow to her.  
"Oh.... well that is interesting.... um.... so the crib will probably go at the end of the bed, or you might have to find a new apartment?" Sakura mumbles to herself.  
"Sakura, I don't think we should be doing this rigt now I mean, I don't even know how I am gonna tell Naruto, and well I don't want to move out of my apartment and I can't afford a crib." you blurt out as fast as you can casue she keeps walking away from you looking at the furniture sets for babies. "Sakura are you listening?" your voice soft, but loud.

"Yes I am listening, but you know it doesn't matter if you talk to Naruto, because at this point you can't get rid of the child. And don't worry about buying the crib I will buy that entire set baby set for you ok?" she continues looking at the cribs.  
"No Sakura I can't let you do that." you try to continue to agrue, but your strength leaves you. Sakura going to your side holds you from falling.  
"Hey it is ok, Tsunade gave me money to do this, you know she is watching out for you, plus I want to make sure that my little niece has the best quality of stuff we can buy."Sakura laughs while continuing to look at cribs. You smile at her optimism.  
"Sakura how do you know it is gonna be a girl, what if it is a boy?"  
"It's not you got to have faith and hope it is a girl so we don't have a minni Naruto run around here, Konohamaru is enogh like Naruto to drive this village crazy." She laughs while checking out this deep cherry wood crib witha matching changing station. "I like this one it seems the most stable and is very pretty, we should get you guys a new bed to match, hmm watcha think?!" Sakura smiles triumpthantly at the crib she choose, smiling you put your hand on the cool wood and shake the crib a bit, but it doesn't budge.  
"Yeah I like this one, but I think you might be going over board on the a new be for me."  
"No when your pregnant your gonna want to be as comfortable as possible, so you will need a new bed and a new mattress, and well why don't we just redesign your apartment."  
"Oh man Sakura...."  
Later that week you look around your apartment, Sakura got everythig done yesterday the rearranging of the furniture the new bed, the crib, and the changing station. The rom seems so much bigger now that it is clean, and well Sakura's redesign just seems to make the room more tranquil. All you have to do is put your guy's clothes clothes back in the dresser and the closet. Folding some of the clothes Naruto left behind that you know won't fit him anymore. Gently you put one of his shirts to your face, taking in a deep breath you remember nights Naruto would hold you close to him, like when you suffered from pains in your chest from your disease, or when you would cry at night. He was always there, and just smelling his scent you feel this urge of reasurrence. "Oh Naruto, please come home soon, you don't know how sad I feel without you." you whisper into the shirt and put it away. Shutting the drawer you don't even notice the door open.  
He sets his bag down gently looking at you, your back to him, lightly shutting the door he makes his way across the room. Looking around the apartment he takes in all the differences, the changed furniture, the new furniture, and the cleanliness. Running his hand over the crib his eyes question the reason for it being there. His ocean eyes stare at you not making a sound he gently touches your hair feeling the softness as the long strands fall through his fingers like silk. Turning around at the sudden touch you suddenly come face to face with the one man you have been dying to see, yet dreading it at the same time. But he greats you with a gentle smile, warm and welcoming. "Hey Suki." his deep voice melts into you.  
"Naruto..." you whisper only believing this is a dream.  
"Um, well, what happened here?" he getures around the room.  
"Oh... well um... about the change..." you blush in embarrassment, you never thought about how you would tell Naruto still. "Sakura said you weren't gonna be back for another week?"  
"Well, Gaara sent us back here, he said that he didn't want t see our faces anymore, plus he sadi that we should go home to see our families again, ya know what I mean?" you nod while getting him a glass of water.  
"Hey do you want some ramen I went to the Ramen Bar earlier and got some but I wasn't too hungry." His eyes light up but he shakes his head no.  
"Na, I ate already, and since when don't you eat ramen?"  
"I haven't been feeling well, and well other things." you hand him his water walking past him to the clothes.  
"Like what?" he sets the glass down curious.  
"You know stuff..."  
"Like, maybe does it have to do with the fact that you completely changed the apartment and added some other 'stuff'" he emphisises the word 'stuff'.  
"You know you must be tired."  
"Suki what is going on?"  
"Man that trip must have been long."  
"Suki...."  
"You know if a ninja doesn't get a good night's sleep their chakra will slowly go down and leave you worn out for the next day."  
"Suki!"  
"And well, really I think you should just at least rest your head."  
"SUKI WHY IN THE HELL IS THERE A DAMN CRIB IN THE APARTMENT!!" Naruto shouts getting out the question he tried to get the answer to nicely.  
Nervously laughing, "Well, you know um... about the crib... I am.... well"  
"Suki will you just come out with it!" his voice irritated.  
"I am holding it for Sakura!!" you blurt out with realizing what you were saying.  
"Oh, ok, good, because for a moment I thought you were, well.... you now... pregnant." he lets off a laugh, "But that would be absurd you would never let that happen to you, and even if you did you would never keep the thing." he laughs a bit more, while you just feel like a knife is stabbing you just in the chest.  
"Yeah, absurd." your voice soft.  
"Well, I do like the new furniture, that apartment did need a new look." he smiles, kisses your cheek, undresses and lays down for bed. As soon as he is in a deep sleep you stand in the bathroom looking at your stomach seeing if you can see a difference. Turning to your side you can tell that you have gained a bit of weight but not much.  
Sighing you lay in bed next to Naruto, "I'm sorry" is all that you say as you silently cry yourself to sleep.....


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: You are pregnant!!! (ohh big surpise it is in the title) And well Sakura is excited to the point of losing her mind, while you are a bit iffy on the whole situation, but sadly can't do anything about it. Naruto finally came home, but pratically ripped your heart out when he thought it would be absurd if you were pregnant, so you lied and sad that it was Sakura who was pregnant.... so that is were we will begin.  
Quiz Start:  
You are taking a shower trying to clean away the harsh pain in your gut from Naruto's painful words, when the bathroom door opens. You hear the tink of the porcelain seat hitting the back of the toilet. Your cheeks flush. "Umm... good morning Naruto." your bring your arms to your chest in embarassment, even though he can't see you. You are more embarassed that he will realize you are pregnant, and that he will never talk to you again.  
He yawns, "Good morning Suki." he drawls out eachword sending chills up your back, you always thought it was cute how he acted in the morning. He opens the shower curtain and pops his head in.  
"Ahh!!" your voice squeaks, while he laughs at your shyness, from trying to cover yourself up.  
"What, it is not like I haven't seen you like that before, we use to take baths together remember?" He chuckles more at your seemingly stupidity. "Can I hop in with you?" he gives you the sweetest eyes, and yo can tell he i just trying to completely ignore what happened the night of Sakura's party, and act like it never happend at all. Looking down at the corner of the shower you nod as he strips down and steps in to the small cubicle-like shower.  
As Naruto steps in he stands in the way of the running water, so it only hits him and run down his back. His arms are up against the wall on both sides of you head. You notice how much he has grown over the years, he towers over you now you standing about to his shoulder. His muscles seemed to be craved by the gods, and... other things. As he hoovers protectively over you, you see something else in his eyes but you can't seem to make it out. His eyes shine, but not with happiness, more like regret, or pain. Just for a second you see behind his mask, then he gives you one of his famous fox grins and kisses your nose. "Sorry I am blocking all water..." he chuckles again, but this time sounding a bit more nervous. As he moves away you wrap your arms around his waist, tears mixing into the warm water running down your face.  
"Naruto, I missed you so much... please don't leave that long ever again please.... please..." you continue to whisper into his chest. Slowly Naruto wraps his arms around you speechless. Kissing the top of your head he rocks you back and forth.  
"Don't cry ok," his voice soft and reasurring, "I will never leave you alone again, ok... I promise."

Later you find yourself sitting at the ramen bar as usual when Sakura comes up with Rock Lee who seems to be beaming while they carry blue and pink shopping bags. "Well hey there Suki, how ya feeling today?"  
You smile at him, "I feel a little sick to my stomach but otherwise I am as happy as can be."  
"Well you should be because what your going through is pretty amazing I just wish I could, and Naruto you should be really proud it's not every day this happens." he smiles, while you heart stops beating and Naruto stares at him confused.  
"Um... ok then I don't know what I should be proud of but congrats to you two." he nervously smiles thinking he is missing out on something he should know, which in all reality he is.  
"Congrats for what, I should be the one saying congrats."  
"To Sakura, because she is the one who is pregnant, ya know." you laugh a bit out ofnervousness as she stares at you wide eyes from shock, "And we should all be proud of what she is going through, because honestly how many of us could deal with that kind of a problem and still be sane, ya know what I mean?" you look at every one as they nod in agreement, except Sakura she still stares at you shocked.  
Finally she speaks, "Ya, Suki I know exactly what you mean, and how far along am I again, I can never remember?"  
You shrink in your stool, "Um, I dunno about 4 months now." you fidget with something on your shirt.  
"Still have morning sickness too." you nod feeling your stomach turn.  
Naruto smiles, "Well, I am proud of you Sakura, because you know I always thought you were the strongest between all of us on the team." you all look at him in surprise and Sakura looks at him ina new light and smiles, "Honestly you put up with all our problems, and we never cared about yours, and now that your pregnant you still only care about us, you are going to be a good mom."we all smile at his sweetness.  
"Aww, Naruto I never knew you were so sweet." Sakura says smiling brightly, until Naruto took the whole 'she is an amazing person' speech too far, and well...  
Naruto leans in to talk in a whisper, "And well we all know you must be having the hardest time trying to hide the fact that you are pregnant, because no offense it is obvious that you have gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, ya know that baby bump there is really hard not to see."  
Her eye twitches, "You wanna know what else got bigger Naruto?" he looks at her confuse, "YOUR FACE!!!!!" she reels her arm back and nails him right between the eyes full force sending him down the street. "Now for you Suki." she grabs your shoulders so you look at her straight in the face, "Why haven't you told him?"  
"I-I-I dunno, I just... ya know... he came home and um... I was like..."  
"Suki, just come out with it I don't want a novel."  
"I freaked and ended up telling him you pregnant and the crib in the apartment was yours and that I was holding onto it." she sighs and shakes her head, and hugs you.  
"You know your gonna have to tell him some time soon, because you can't hid it forever, because I am serious when I say this I can see your little baby bump, and honey you are 4 months, in a few weeks you are gonna look like you gained 20 pounds."  
"I know, I just don't know how to tell him. When I talked to him last night, he said it would've been absurd or something and that it wasn't possible for me to be pregnant, and I didn't know what to say, ya know." you cry into her shoulder not knowing what to do.  
"Hey it is gonna be ok, if you really need help telling him I will help you." you shake your head and pull away wiping the tears out of your eyes.  
"No, that is fine, I will tell him I just want to figure out how first." you smile at her as you pay the Ramen Bar Guy for yours and Naruto's bowels.  
She smiles, "Alright, but later you need to come over to my house I got some stuff for you and the upcomeing baby." she holds up the pink and blue bags all happy again.  
"Wait a minute,"Rock Lee butts in, "I thought Sakura said you were pregnant, but you say she is pregnant, and Naruto is too, so are you really not pregnant and did Sakura lied to me or are you lieing to Naruto like the way I am thinking Sakura is lieing to me. And if she is really pregnant it would be impossible for the baby to be mine, so is it still Naruto's, but if it is that means she would've been cheating are me, so that means she doesn't love me anymore, and who is really pregnant."  
Sakura laughs and pulls him off, while you make your way down the street that Naruto flew down. When you reach his ending point you see Hinata helping Naruto out. He smiles up at her as she smiles back, their faces closer than normal. "Thanks Hinata."  
"Um, no problem Naruto." they stare into eachothers eyes.  
"Hey there am I interrupting anything?" you look at them with a raised eyebrow. They quickly pull away a little embarrassed that you saw them.  
"Um, no, no you didn't interrupt anything, um... Hinata was just helping me, ya know." he rubs the back of his neck while your gaze turns towards Hinata, who looks at you and gasps, then looks at Naruto shocked, and then back at you. (oh peoples just so you know i am gonna make hinata a bitch because i really hate her, so to all of you who like her, well sorry) You smile and hold your hand out to Naruto.  
"Hey you ready to go home? I was thinking maybe catching up on what we have both missed out while you were gone or something." he smiles, nods, and looks at Hinata apologetic like. She crosses her arms and glares at you, while you two walk down the street hand in hand, fingers laced together, as you both chit chat back and forth laughing and smiling just like the perfect couple.

(aww that was sweet loli am such a lame writer :P)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been another month so now you are about five months prego here, and Naruto still hasn't noticed yet. (he is blonde wat do u expect lol) And today he has decided to take you out on a picnic, because since he has been back he has been speading time with Hinata, and he feels bad. So your sitting on the bed watching him scramble around the apartment, (he still isn't use to the remodeling) mumbling cuss words, and curses everything that he can't find.  
You giggle, "Naruto do you need some help?"  
"NO! I can do this! GRRRR where is that damn basket!!" he mumbles off to himself opening cabinet and throwing stuff around. Shaking your head you get up and go over to the closet and bring down the basket that you guys used alot when you were younger, pulling down the blanket as well you set it on the table and start pulling food out of the fridge. He looks at you and sighs, "Suki don't do that I told you, you should relax."  
You look at him and smile, "Honestly Naruto who can relax when your destroying the apartment again, and why do you want me to relax anyways?" he blushes a bit, and rubs the back of his head.  
"Because I haven't been a great roommate lately and well, you have been cleaning up after me and I just feel like you need a break. Plus I looked at the laundry today and you cleaned all my clothes and well your are still sitting in the hamper from like last week, he he ya know." You smile at how sweet he is.  
"Well, Naruto your not making it any better when your throwing stuff out of the cabinets." you just joking around with him not angry or sad at all. He just sighs and starts picking stuff up and tries to put it all away, while you finish packing your basket.  
Putting on your hatyou look at yourself in the mirror, you can defiantly see your stomach in your white sundress, and really there is no use in trying to hide this baby. You sigh at your reflection and jump when you see Naruto behind you in the mirror. He smiles at you, "You look very pretty Suki."  
"Um..." you blush, "Thank you Naruto, but you don't notice anything different?" you turn around to look at him in the face, while he fingers his chin thinking really hard.  
"Actually I do?" your heart stops, "Did you do something with your hair, like dye it or somethin because it does look different than usual?" you want to fall over right now, no you haven't done anything to your hair, actually you haven't even touched it since that last time you got it cut like a year ago.  
Shaking your head you look up at him again, "Have you noticed anything else?" he thinks again looking you up and down, this time stopping his gaze when he reaches you mid section, he takes a long look tilting his head side to side, and then smiles, while you dreadfully wait for the answer.  
"You know now that you mentioned it I have noticed something."  
Taking a gulp you look down, "Like what Naruto?"  
"You boobs have gotten bigger." at this point you do fall down. Out of everything that has changed on you he had to say that. "Are you ok?"  
Once you get up you slap him across the face, "Ugh, you are such a pervert!" you grab the basket and blanket and head out the door, while he holds his cheek and runs after you.  
"What you asked?"  
"Pervert!!" you yell at him running off into the woods, just like when you were kids, he smiles and runs after you. Rushing through the woods he keeps trying to grab you, as you laugh at every miss, you keep running quickly losing your breath. Gaspingfor air you abrutly stop causing Naruto to tackle you down sending you both rolling down a hill while the basket flys through the air. Coming to stop at the bottom of the hill you immediately sit up and begin coughing up a storm.  
"Suki, oh my god I am sooo sorry." he pulls off his jacket and holds it up to your face as you cough soaking it in blood. Gently he rubs your back as you slowly calm down. "I am really sorry Suki"you smile at him and shake your head.  
"You don't need to be sorry I am ok." he looks at his jacket and back at you, and you both just laugh. "Oh my god Naruto look!" you point off in the direction of a giant waterfall surrounded by exotic flowers, butterflys, dragonflys, and the most adorable animals.  
"Wow it is beautiful..." he looks around in amazment while you look at him a giggle.  
"Yeah, it is beautiful, but that isn't what I am talking about."  
"What?"  
"I am talking about our pinic, look." you point back towards the waterfall, but now Naruto sees what your talking about. After the basket and blanket went flying up in the air, they both landed perfectly cups, and food layed out ready for you guys to serve eachother. He laughs and helps you up.

"Thanks" you say sweetly to him, holding your down you munch on sandwiches, chips, and salad just enjoying to warm sunny day. The water trickling sends you into an instant tranquil state. You both reminisce about your child hood, and your dreams and how real you think they are now. Laughing just like you use to. You rub your stomach in small circles just missing the old times when you guys hung out 24/7. Now though it seems like lately Naruto has been avoiding you, he has also for the past month been staying somewhere else. The other hand that isn't rubbing your little baby bump slithers its way into Naruto, he looks at you and pulls his hand away slowly.  
"Oh, I am sorry Naruto." he nods acknowledging you, "Um is there something wrong?" you ask as he looks around the area.  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Because you're acting strange." he laughs again and then takes a drink of his soda. Suddenly a jolt of pain hits you in the stomach, a little yip escapes your throat and you rub your stomach again.  
"Is everything alright with you?" Naruto ask sitting up in front of you now.  
"Yeah, everything is fine, just my stomach hurts a tad bit." he looks at you for a bit and then nods laying down on the grass looking up at the sky. You lay next to him smiling at the puffy white clouds; Naruto averts his gaze from the sky to you unnoticed by you. He notices the bump in the dress 'Did she gain weight?' he wonders to himself when you turn your face to face his own smiling. "You know I really missed this, it's been how long since we hung out?" he smiles.

"I don't know, maybe, well about a year before I left to go training with Pervy-sage so it has been a really long time." His heart sinks when he says this, he hadn't realized before how alone he left you.

"Wow, that is a long time, and look at us now." You laugh a bit to yourself, "You know at one of us will make it all the way too." Naruto sits up so he is resting on his elbow looking down on you.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, just as I said it, only one of us are going to achieve the dreams we had in the academy and it is going to be you." His eyes sadden at the obvious fact. It is true that you won't make it, all your life you have been weaker than many, and people pity you for it. But on the other hand without you Naruto would never be where he is today. You gave him a reason to live, every day when he was ready to just take his life you were there to make him feel, special, important… human.

Naruto's blue eyes glass over on the verge of tears, lifting you hand up you go to touch his cheek but he pulls away and stands up. Sitting up you look at him confused, "Naruto what's wrong? Why do you keep pulling away from me?" he shakes his head leaving your questions with silence as the answers. "Did I say something?" he continues to shake his head. "What is it then Naruto I am confused?" He takes a while to calm down, then looks at you.

"Suki, we have been friends for a really long time and well it has been great but…" you stare at him nervously confused reluctantly waiting to hear what he has to say. "But I don't believe we should be as close as we use to be, ya know. I still want to be friends and all but… I have a girlfriend now and people will think stuff if we hang out like we use too. It was cute and all when we were children, but now we are practically adults and I think it would be best if we settled on just friends who hang out occasionally, like eating ramen with a group of people and stuff like that. I hope you understand?" you look at him in disbelief, 'Is he really saying this?' runs through your head. The whole event seems like a nightmare that you just won't wake up from. 'Would Naruto really give up a life time of friendship for a girl he has really just noticed and been with for a month?' looking into his eyes sorrow, and regret clenches your stomach.

"I can't believe you." You voice shaky with pain and anger.

"Excuse me?" he acts stupid, but this time you don't say anything. Reeling your hand back you go to punch him, but end up slapping him across the face… hard. Holding back the tears you go over to the basket, pick up your hat trying so hard not to show how much your body is shaky and then head off to the woods. "SUKI!" Naruto calls to you, turning around you look at him.

"What?" He reaches an arm out to you, but suddenly stops, your face reddens and then you turn back around flicking your wrist like he isn't worth your time, but really… deep down… he is all your time you have in the world. Naruto looks down at the ground ashamed as Hinata comes out of the bushes to his side.

"How long have you been watching?" she wraps her arms around him from behind.

"Long enough, are you ok?" her hand rubbing his torso lovingly (eww sick, nasty Hina, nasty . ), "It isn't your fault you offered to be friends again, she is the one losing something not you." He nods again silently as they pick up the picnic and walk off back to the apartment hand in hand.

(lol sorry this isn't the moment you tell naruto, i decided that this chapter was too long ok so ya till next time PEACE!! ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in Sakura's room you wipe the few tears that roll down your cheeks. Sakura walks in with mug of hot chocolate and marshmellows. "Hey girl, are you going to be ok?" you smile and nod slightly.

"Ya, I am ok thanks for being here for me."taking a small sip you put the mug down on the dresser and rub your stomach.

"So how are you feeling? You know the baby and all..." you smile at her and lightly take her hand.

"It's kicking can you feel it?" putting her hand on your stomach she smile brightly her face just glowing with happiness. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Ya, wow... you are so lucky."

"Eh, thank you Sakura." she looks over at you confusion in her eyes, but you just lay your head down and dose off into a peaceful slumber. She smiles again tucking you in for some reason wishing she could be you at this moment.

"You know Suki I bet if I was in your position you would do more for me than I am for you... sometimes I wish you weren't so soft." sighing she clean the, suddenly the phone rings, "Hello, Haruno Residents, this is Sakura."

_"Hey Sakura this is Naruto... um I was wondering if Suki was there, she isn't home yet?"_

"You were just wondering if she was here? You know you have a lot of nerve calling me, especially with what you did today."

_"Um, Sakura what are you talking about?"_

"Don't play dumb with me blondie, she told me all about your little picnic earlier today!"

_"Sakura she is obviously there, so just put her on the phone ok, I don't feel like arguing with anyone right now!"_

"I am not trying toargue, I just won't let you hurt her anymore than you have already today. Plus she is sleeping."

_"Sakura, what on earth are you mad at me for, I didn't do anything! I was just trying to tell her that Hinata and I are dating now and that it just wouldn't seem right if we acted like we use to when we were kids. We are grown up now, and we should mature a little more, and well, keep a bit of a distance, people will think the wrong thing."_

"Wow you are such a dick... I can't believe you haven't even noticed yet!"

_"Noticed what? I don't understand what you are talking about? All week you been acting like you guys are hiding something, and well you keep blaming me everytime something goes wrong with Suki! Do you ever think there just is something wrong with her!?!"_

"I can't believe you just said that to me, we both know Suki is the sweetest girl on earth and would never start drama for the hell of it, and there is something going on, but your too into your girlfriends ass to realize it!!"

_"Then just tell me!!!!"_Naruto shouts through the phone more irritated than ever.

"Why should I? It is obvious."

_"Sakura, just fucking tell me!"_

"Suki's pregnant!" with that said Sakura slams the phone down smashing thereceiverto thud hits the floor, turning around Sakura stares you in the face, "Suki…" bringing your hands up to your face you shake your head as she moves closer to you.

"No!!" you suddenly scream and bolt out the door, now with the setted sun, the night creeps in around you, rain pouring down concealing the protection of the moon, you are left vulnerable to theghastly darkness. The pretty ribbons in your hair slide down to the ground as the white dress soak into your skin, almost melting with the rain, while you fall on your knees crying out into the storm. Shaking you pound your fist on the ground cursing yourself, taking the blame for your life, your pain, his pain, his joys, confusions, you blame yourself for hate, and pity. You blame yourself for everything that has gone wrong in your life, even getting pregnant. Desperately wanting to take the kuni from your and just jab it into your heart. Reaching for the kuni a gentle hand grabs your wrist and wraps their arms around you.

"Suki, don't do that." a deep voice whispers in your ear.

"S-S-Sasuke?" he holds you a bit tighter.

"Ya, I'm here..."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright this is Naruto's Pov, after Sakura broke the phone… ok let's start…

Slowly his hand falls as the long tone of the phone rings throughout the house. He can't believe what he just heard, it is impossible. Falling back on the bed he looks over at the crib almost like a horrible nightmare standing in the corner. Knots start forming in his stomach never before has he felt so sick in his life, the ramen earlier that day starts sneaking up on him and he sprints to the bathroom to worship the porcelain god. Shaking, crying, his aching body leans over the cold white stone, how could he have been so stupid, why didn't he notice it before? He even showered with her, and didn't even realize it?

Getting up he turns on the hot water and washes his face. He looks into his mirror, his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks flushed, while his hair wet and plastered to his forehead. He bangs his left fist against the mirror resting his forehead to it. "Damn It!" he walks out of the bathroom storming around the room trying to figure out what he is going to do. "Shit! This is all my fault, why was I so stupid!! So selfish, damn." As he paces the room, the crib in the corner catches his eye. "This just can't be real, it just isn't possible, I swear that I… well I thought that I… I was sure that I… didn't I… damn the drinks I had. But I wasn't that drunk, I wasn't really drunk at all, and my plan went perfectly, so how did this happen?"

After hours of walking back and forth he laid himself down trying to get some rest, but all he could think about is Suki, and…. Babies.

_~Dream~_

_Walking down the street Naruto is laughing along with Suki on his arm. Just like when they are children, her smile as bright as the sun, her dress blowing around her caressing her body like a rose, and her golden brown hair fluttering against the breeze. Never before has he noticed how beautiful she is, a burning sensation grows from down below. 'Why am I feeling like this, she is my best friend?' he question floats away in the distant, as Suki runs over to a cliff the wind blowing hard against her body. She turns around and holds her arms out to him her hair and dress bellow in the wind towards his direction. Smiling he runs towards her, but he feels like he is going nowhere, his legs seem sluggish, like he can't move. Suki's smile fades away from her beautiful face, she looks behind her down the cliff and then looks back at Naruto tears streaming down her face._

"_Suki!!" he shouts to her, but his voice is taken away in the wind. Her body leans back as she spreads her arms out to her sides, and slowly he watches as she falls backwards off the cliff willingly. "Suki!!" Naruto continues to run at her, but it is too late. "Suki!!" the tears roll down his tan cheeks. Falling to his knees on the edge of the cliff he looks down for her, but nothing. No ground, no water, nothing but this black abyss. "Suki…" he whispers, and then the ground beneath him begins to shake and crumple. Struggling he falls down in the abyss. _

_Soon he finds himself lying on a bed… his bed, in his apartment. Soft crying comes from the corner, "Suki?" Walking over the crib appears out of the dark, a small little bald baby lays in there squirm and softly crying. "Well hey there bud?" he leans closer to the crying child. Bright blues watery eyes look up at him, the little hands extending in his direction. Naruto gently lifts up the little baby caressing him in his arms. "Hey don't cry?" he coos softly, while the little blue eyed child calms down to a smile. Naruto smiles proudly to himself. "Now this isn't so hard." Suddenly the little bundle in his arms begins screaming._

"_O my God! Um hey shoo, stop crying!" he runs to the kitchen trying to find something to calm the screaming infant. "Please shut up!" Something shatters in the bathroom, "Someone here, Suki!" he walks over to the bathroom bouncing the little child in his arms. Slowly opening the door there is children everywhere, babies galore, all screaming and crying. A horrid stench fills the apartment, dirty diapers are everywhere. "Suki!! Sakura!! Kakashi, Iruka-sensi!!! Someone help!!! I don't know what to do!!" The room begins to spin, nothing but screaming and crying fills his head as he falls down on the ground covering his head._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto falls out of bed sweat covering his body, and his clothes jumbled in every direction. Taking deep breath, Naruto collects himself to a calm state while looking around his room. "Suki? Anyone? Is someone there?" when nothing replies he lets out a slow sigh, eventually adverting his attention to the crib in the corner of the room. Cold air runs up his spine as the horrid nightmare comes rushing back to his mind. Naruto runs over to a storage closet and pulls out a big comforter, and then he throws the blanket over the cherry wood hand carved crib. Sliding it out of his view he lays back on the bed, alone… while a few tears escape theirs ducts. He wishes Suki were still here, laying beside him giving him a warm comfort as he slept.

"Suki, I am sorry." He whispers to no one, but hoping Suki can hear him where she is.

Suki's Pov:

Waking up in a small little apartment you smile slightly to yourself at the familiar sounds and scents. "Suki? Are you awake?" a voice calls from another room. Taking in everything with a big breath you hop out of bed and just stroll your way through the little place to the kitchen. The tall, dark, shirtless, tone young man stands infront of you; his back turn as he carefully watches the food in the pan.

"Morning Sauske." Your sweet voice hits his eyes. Turning around he gives you a smile that no one ever sees.

"You have been sleeping for a while, eh. Are you in the mood for some breakfast?" a bright grin sweeps across you face.

"Well duh, I am starving!" a hearty laughs erupts from his belly while you rub yours, "I have to feed for two ya know." Laughing he sets the table and sits it for two.

"How do you always put me in a good mood?"

Shrugging, "I don't know, just my striking personality." He shakes his head pulling out his chair for you to sit down, which you politely return the favor with a small kiss on the cheek. Lying out on the plate are some of the most delicious looking eyes, ham, bacon and toast you could ever see. The scent hits your nose and your mouth instantly begins to water.

"Wow, Sasuke you can still cook a meal that can make u hungry even when your full." You smile sweetly at him and he returns the favor.

"Suki, shut up and eat." He chuckles taking a mouthful of food. You both sit there eating in silence just enjoying one another's company. Sasuke has been hiding in the shadows of the city for a month now, and he has been there for you almost every day… he has been nothing but a true friend to you since he heard about your pregnancy. Tending to your every whim, Sasuke has been the only person sensitive to your situation, he hasn't pressured you to do anything like telling Naruto about the baby, or about everything you need to get done before the baby is born. He just tells you to take your time, and to take everything easy until you are ready. Politely you pick up the plates and without a word you begin washing the dishes. Sasuke comes up next to you drying everything thing you wash, "So Suki, do you mind telling me what happened last night?"

"Oh, um… you know… just the hormones and such." He lightly puts his hand on your shoulder, turning you around to face him.

"What happened?" you look up into his dark eyes and just sigh.

"Sakura got mad at Naruto and told him, and well, I don't know I guess I broke down and I just couldn't take anything. I have been holding this a secret for so long, and well I just let it out on myself." You hug Sasuke as he wraps his arms around you.

"It is ok Suki, but you do know what you have to do now." You hold him tighter. "I am not going to force you to go, but you have to do it. You need to talk to him ok, and if you want me there I will be ok." Nodding slowly you wipe a few tears out of your eyes and smile.

"Um, Sasuke can you be there with me, you know like on the side so I at least know your around." He nods and rocks you back and forth like a older brother.


	7. Chapter Extra lemon

Name: Suki (from my Naruto love story, this is the first time they have sex… I feel like writing it, and I don't have any sex thing with Naruto… so ya, and this is basically what really happened that night enjoy people who like reading my sex stories as much as I love writing them! You guy make me soo happy! lol)

Info: *read the story*

Story begins!

Staggering through the door, Naruto holds you close, supporting your swaying body while you continue to laugh at nothing in particular just out of pure joy that Naruto has returned. Naruto laughs at your alcoholic breath, he has never seen you drink before, and at this moment finds your reaction to it interesting. He opens the door and helps you in his arm tightly around your waist, he leads you to the bed and lays you down, but before he is able to walk away you pull him down and kiss him, shoving your tongue deep into his mouth. Wrapping your legs around his waist you bring his body closer to yours entwining your fingers into his hair, Naruto pulls away his face flushed bright red and you laugh at the sight. "Excited now aren't we?" laughing you tug on the rim of his pants feeling his bulging member.

Naruto's face turn cherry red, "Stop, your drunk and this isn't right." He tries to stand up, but you grab his hair again. "Suki?"

"Naruto… please?" giving big eyes, you kiss him again, but this time smaller, slower, and more quixotic. "Naruto, I want you" you whisper while leaving little kisses around his mouth, Naruto moans as your hand slides down his pants stoking his member affectionately. Kissing from his mouth down his neck you slowly begin unbuttoning his shirt, hungrily sucking on the hot tan skin above the collar bone, Naruto regains his composer and pushes you away his pants falling down from them being undone.

"Suki! Um, Su-Suki, we can do this, you're not yourself, and I would just be… well, I can't Suki…" Naruto fumbles around messingly buttoning his shirt back up leaving his pants on the floor, he then goes into the bathroom shuts and locks the door.

"Arrgghhh" Suki throws her face down into the pillow frustrated.

"Oh my god, Naruto, what are you going to do!" Naruto addresses himself in the mirror, "That is your best friend in there, whoring herself out to you! NO! No, she is not whoring herself out… she is not well, she had a drink with her medication and now she is all loopy. I should probably take her back to Tsunade, but all she is is loopy, she isn't sick in any way, and jumping on me like that… that's not her. Is it? Does she really like me like that? NO! I can't think about her like that I would be taking advantage of her!" ripping at his hair in frustration he hits his forehead against the mirror. "Think Naruto! Think! What are you going to do?" he looks back at the door imagining the way you acted just a few minutes ago, "Maybe she won't mind… well obviously not she is practically begging me to fuck her… But, is it right? She won't remember in the morning I am sure of that? So really what harm can be done?" Naruto then looks at himself in the mirror and notices some of the little hickys you had left of his neck. He then takes off his shirt and nods to himself, "No I don't think she will mind at all, so I think it will be ok, I mean come on what is the worst that could happen?" (BABIES!) He then walks out of the bathroom door, you lay in bed your clothes all gone waiting for him, his heart skips a beat as he stares at your perfect body.

"Naruto," you gesture him to come closer with one finger sending Naruto's body into a heated paradise, "I told you I want you" her voice sexy, and longing. He makes his way over to the bed climbing on top of you his body hungry for yours.

"Suki." You stop him with a kiss yet again shoving your tongue deep into his mouth, but this time he fights back with his, circling your tongues around each other you both explore one another's mouths enjoy the taste of each other. Naruto breaks the kiss moving down your neck sucking on the soft spot that makes you moan. Your hands wrap around him arching your body upwards to touch his. Noticing this movement Naruto moves down to sucking hard on your breast while one of his hands slides down your body to your opening, massaging and biting your nipples he sticks a finger into your wet opening moving it in and out as you moan and buck you hips into him more, he then adds another finger making you gasp and cry with pleasure. Soon after he inserts a third finger causing your to grip his hair tightly.

"Ahh, Naruto, Ahh" you cry while he moves from sucking on your breast down to where he is playing with you. He begins to lick and lightly nibble your clit, while growling sending vibrations through your whole body. By now you are sopping wet covering Naruto's hand with your juices, and as you feel you self climaxing Naruto stops sitting up and staring at you a small smirk upon his lips. You pull your body up and kiss him passionately making your way down his hot warm body you pull his boxers down with your teeth, now facing his enormous member you grab it desperately, careful not to hurt him you gently kneed him licking the tip fervently. You lick him down to the ball sack and tenderly grab them messaging them in one hand while you rub the shaft up and down with the other. Naruto sits back with his hands to his sides supporting his body up, while he throws his head back from you mind blowing blow job.

Then you start taking the tip of him into your moving softly grazing him with your teeth, Naruto fully lays back onto the bed gripping your hair forcing you to deep throat him. At first you start gagging, but from Naruto's lack of focus you soon get used to his whole self in your mouth and begin sucking on him hard. Your hands move away from Naruto to playing with your breast, one down rubbing your opening. You moan against Naruto as you insert two of your fingers into yourself, soon you insert another finger into yourself making you moan and growl on Naruto causing him to push himself into you more. Continuing like this for a while you both begin reaching your climax points, Naruto rams your head down on himself while you shove a fourth finger into yourself, your body begins to shake with spasms of pleasure, your muscles tighten and then you soon begin hitting the spot that sends you over the edge. The force of the pleasure makes you basically moan a scream sending Naruto into his climax, pulling your head away his seed spills all over your face and body.

You lay back down on the bed panting your arms above your head, Naruto then climbs back on top of you wanting more. "Suki, are you ready?" his hot voice against your ear. You nod in a response, then he pulls you up into his lap positioning you over himself, "Ready?" you nod again, "Now relax it may hurt at first" you kiss him to show your not afraid, then suddenly Naruto slams you body down onto himself kissing you to prevent a scream you dig your nails roughly into his back from the suddenness and scream into his mouth. He waits for a while until you loosen your grip and relax a bit, he then grabs your hips and moves almost completely out, just to slam you down again, doing that a couple more time your body begins to relax and enjoy the pain and pleasure. You pull away from the kiss and start moving yourself, throwing your head back you slam yourself down on Naruto moaning and grabbing your breast, Naruto sucks and nibbles on your neck speeding up the pace. Then Naruto forces you down on the bed holding your wrist up by your head ramming hard into you.

"NARUTO!" you begin screaming bucking your hips up for him to hit you harder, "AHH MORE AHH MORE!" grabbing your hips again he shoves himself into faster and harder until the bed shakes, sweat pours from your bodies as he humps you more and more moving in and out with fast rhythmic movements. Naruto then hits your sweet spot making you scream even loud, "AAHHHHH NA-NA-RU-TO!"

"SUKI!" He screaming pounding into you with so much force you can't even think of what to do but grab the sheets for dear life. Your body starts shaking again, and Naruto feels both of you reaching your points, rapping your sweet spot harder and faster you scream, more, and more with each pound you cry, in and out. Then it comes, the moment, you both feel the spasm and pound into each other harder as it comes. With one last movement it hits and you both scream the climax too much to take, Naruto claspes next to you holding you tight while still inside of you. "Suki, hmm, Suki…" he kisses your cheek and you smile drifting off into a blissful sleep…


	8. Chapter 7

So ya I hope yall like the story so far, ya… ok then, shall we pick up where we left off ^_^

The moment, where you (suki) confront naruto with the good and somewhat bad news about the baby… and his somewhat shocking reaction ok peoples let's begin!

….

Walking to your familiar apartment, it has been three weeks since you have talked to Naruto, all the while you've been staying at Sasuke's place helping him blend in without being notice. So following in the shadows Sasuke keeps his eye on you just as he promised week earlier, relieving the panic in your heart. Taking the final steps to your door, you turn your head to Sasuke second guessing yourself. He shakes his head and gestures you to the door, reluctantly you turn the knob afraid of what lies on the other side.

Stepping into the dark apartment the door slams behind you. Jumping out of your skin the lights come on as the dark figure steps out of the shadows. "Suki, you're not here to hurt Naruto are you?" Hinata steps into the light keeping a safe distance from you; "Because, if you are I won't let you talk to him!" her body shakes with her hand folded together on her chest. You look at her and just can't help, but smile.

"Hey, Hinata… um, is Naruto here?" you place your hand over your stomach; she looks at you with her sheep like eyes, scared like a deer in headlights. "I promise I am not going to hurt him don't worry Hinata… we just need to talk." Shaking a great deal as a rattling tree Hinata points to the bathroom, where steam is seeping through the cracked door, you smile sweetly past her lightly pushing open the bathroom door. "Naruto?" Steam rises from the shower, Naruto's dark shadow through the curtain, "Naruto!" raising your voice a bit Naruto pops his head out the curtain shocked to see you standing there in the bathroom.

"Suki? What are you doing here, and uh… did Hinata leave or something… because I am taking a shower."

Shaking your head slightly, "No Naruto she didn't leave she is still standing out there too scared to make me leave the apartment… and I came in here because I really need to talk to you, now please get out."

"Suki, I am in the middle of taking a shower can you wait for another 15 minutes?"

"No, Naruto now." You then reach over and flush the toilet causing Naruto to rush out of the shower frantically.

"SHIT SUKI THAT IS FUCKING HOT!" He feverishly wraps a towel around his waist, slamming the door shut before Hinata could rush in. "What the Fuck is wrong with you! Seriously, you barge in and demand to talk to me!" You stand there staring at him, observing the quick jerks he makes at the sound of Hinata's small taps on the door, you continue to notice the pathetic way he attempts to keep his voice down while yelling at you and realize how much you hate the way he treats you, the way he puts himself before you and mostly the way he is oblivious about your feelings that you used to have for him.

"Like I said Naruto we need to talk, and it is very important and I am sick of the bullshit, and sick of putting everything aside for you… got it." You voice stays calm and commanding, presenting out how you will no longer take his bullshit, "Naruto I have let you walk all over me for the last time so I am making my stand here… I am pregnant ok… the baby is yours of course, who's else would it be, but I am not asking anything from you ok, I just wanted you to know." Fighting the tears in your eyes you walk over to the door ready to open it when he stops you.

"Suki… why couldn't you tell me this before… why now of all times huh?" you can hear the frustration in his voice making you cringe, but you still refuse to back down.

"I never said anything because I cared about you, I cared about what you thought of me, how you felt around me… and to tell you this when I obviously new you were with Hinata would've killed me to know that it would put a burden on you. So I lived with an even greater burden of not telling you."

"Suki… I don't even know if I am ready for this, it seems so sudden, and well, I still need to save Sasuke…"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO LIVE WITH IT… I DO!" then you burst through the bathroom door knocking Hinata to the ground (he he she fell lol sorry don't like hina). Naruto rushes after you gripping the towel around his waist tightly, breaking through the front door you bolt down the street ignoring his call for you.

"SUKI! SUKI! STOP!" Chasing you down about two blocks in a towel he stops giving up on the whole endeavor. "Damn it Suki, shit!" he marches his way back to his apartment.

The tears pour down your eyes as you keep running, and running, even when he is completely out of sight you keep going; never wanting to stop. Making your way down to the grounds where Team 7 first became an official team Sasuke catches you in his arms holding you close to him.

"Suki, enough you can stop now, you did it, everything is done." Gasping and sobbing you can't even speak, "Enough Suki, enough… you told him." Falling to the ground he sits there rocking you back and forth… and after a while you finally calmed down to the point where you can talk.

Sniffling, Sasuke wipes the tears from your eyes, "Sorry, Sasuke… I am such an idiot." You feel his grip slightly tighten.

"Suki, stop it… you did what you had to do… Naruto is the baka who doesn't understand what is important."

You stop crying then and smile, "Actually Sasuke he does, you are what is most important to him… he is still determine to save you." Sasuke then pulls away, lightly grabbing your chin moving you to face him…

"No Suki, you are what is most important," then he leans down and gently places his pale cool lips against yours, for a moment you sit there in shock, but soon you find yourself falling into him. His arms drop down to your waist wrapping around you pulling you further into his deep, enthralling kiss. Pulling away you are speechless, all your life you have been infatuated with Naruto, you threw yourself at his feet, but never have you felt… overcome with this feeling of deep passion. Next thing you realize you find yourself kissing him again… more passionately, more longingly, and more willingly.

"Sasuke…"

"Suki, don't say anything, come with me… I will take care of you; I will take care of you both." He whispers his lips brushing against yours. "Please Suki, come with me." Kissing him again you smile and simply say…

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 8

The time since you left Konoha has passed by so quickly, it seemed almost like yesterday you confronted him. Told him about his child… and now the time is arriving soon that you will have this child, this baby that changed your entire life. Its cold outside, as snow begins to fall from the clouds secluded and alone. You often find yourself feeling this way, with Sasuke always gone, and no one to talk to; constantly moving around to hide your track from the tracker nin… you are alone. No matter how much Sasuke cares he can't make up for what you gave up, he can't give you that bright sunny day in the morning, or the pep in your step, he can't give you the happy times smiling and dancing with friends at festivals, he can't provide that warm embrace when your day has gone wrong… most of all he can't be him, or them… he won't be… he forgot how. He means so well, but forgot what it was like to smile, to laugh, to care… protect is all he can do, that is all he is, protection, and revenge… just a vessel willing to break when told. No you are alone.

Time continues to draw closer you can feel the baby's restlessness, will he be here? You go over the probabilities in your head, the fact he comes back three times a week, and on the third return you both leave, three out of seven days… tomorrow the second day, then the next you wait then the third you leave… will the baby arrive this week? Or the next, but still the same the first day settle in, the second day you wait, third a sweet dinner of whatever can be salvaged, fourth wait, fifth begin packing, sixth move, then the seventh move in, and repeat and repeat and repeat. And abandoned cottage is the home you found this time, cold for the most part, but with enough fire wood you can survive. Should you tell him… that the time is coming… now… but really you don't know when. You both will have to discuss it tomorrow… being on the move during the snowfall of the winter, can that really be good? But can you risk getting caught? You will need days to recover… days to settle, and prepare, and days to allow the baby to adapt to life a week tops after the birth… he will say, two if I would say… but we can't be caught, you can't go back… no now… not to him. Even then you feel you may need more time, unlike normal people you are not very strong… no your body is not very strong, even Tsunade couldn't hide her worry from you… you might not make it. Sasuke won't say but you can see it in him too, and winter is the worst for you… it is harder to breath, harder to move, everything is harder; can you do it? Can you survive this?

Shaking your head you pull yourself out of bed, holding you belly you waddle your way over to the window and glance out at the freshly fallen snow glistening like a million diamonds laying on the ground. It's getting colder… you look over at the wood burning fireplace a small pile of rough looking logs lay next to the stone work surround the fire, you are going to need more, should you go now and get it… or should you wait for Sasuke? The fire slowly begins to dim as you stare at it… I will go, how hard can it be? Sluggishly pulling on your boots, and throwing on a large jacket you wrap a small blanket around your head as a scarf and cover yourself with a larger thicker one tying it in place around your neck to allow access to carry wood. "Just be careful…. You don't need to overdo it just another small pile to last you until Sasuke arrives tomorrow morning." Then with that small reminder you make your way out the door into wilderness to find some wood. Every step you sink into the snow, up to your knees you struggle to make your way three feet from the door, what are you thinking you continue to question yourself. Distracting yourself from the freezing surroundings you think back to the good days with Naruto, you think about the first memorable snowfall you both had together. Iruka was there keeping an eye on both of you as the hokage appointed, for you both were too young to be on your own.

_Naruto jumps into a giant pile of pure white snow, the cheesy grin plastered on his face. Laughing you follow right behind him jumping on top of him._

"_Suki!" he shouts at you _

"_Naruto!" you shout back_

"_Baka!"_

"_No, you're the Baka!" you guys go back and forth laughing and yelling, Iruka sitting on a bench nerby shakes his head as he corrects papers from his current students._

"_Hey Suki?" Naruto suddenly stops to a low whisper, while you lean in to hear better._

"_What is it Naruto?" suddenly a large ball of cold snow is smashed in your face and Naruto bolts away laughing so hard he trips himself face first into the snow. You clean your face and laugh running after him with a pile of snow in your hands prodded up ready to throw. "I am gonna get you for that Baka!" and you two continued like that until Iruka called you in to come and eat, and he took you both two the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto stuffs his face with every bowl of ramen they put in front of him, while you sit there just playing with yours._

"_You guys will be leaving my class next year, are you excited to start your life of being a ninja?"_

_You both smile and answer at the same time, "Yes!"_

"_I can't wait I am gonna become the next Hokage! Then everyone will know my name!." Naruto happily slurps up noodles._

_Iruka mumbles under his breath, "I think they already do Naruto…"_

"_What was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks mouth full of noodles._

"_Oh, nothing, and what about you Suki, your always quiet, what do you want to accomplish being a ninja?"_

"_Well, um… I just can't wait to start defending myself and taking care of me and my friends." You stare into your ramen your hand clutching your chest, "I want to help others mostly." Iruka smiles, and ruffles your hair._

"_Well, Suki then you need to train hard and I wish you the best." You smile back at him and hand your bowel of ramen to Naruto._

"_Sorry Iruka-sensei I am just not hungry right now." Iruka laughs, while you give your bowel of ramen to Naruto he cheers for joy and gives you a huge kiss on the cheek causing your face to burn cherry red. And life for that moment was great Iruka took you guys to the park everyday to play while he graded papers then to ramen after the day began to set, nothing could've been better until one special day. Iruka as usual was sitting on the bench grading his papers Naruto and you were playing in the snow as normal pushing, shoving, and jumping on one another. At this moment you shoved Naruto into a snow bank and bolted in the opposite direction, Naruto spring ready for the chase, and then suddenly you felt something inside of you just snap. Stopping abruptly your eyes widen and your breath stops, slowly you turn around to see Naruto running after you, you watch as he slows his pace down his face turning from joyful to almost horrifiyed. Reaching to hand out to grab him everything starts fading and next you find yourself laying in the snow, then black._

Picking up another log you place it in the makeshift sled you put together while walking around, you continue to remember that day, the day you found out about you condition. After that moment you passed out infront of Naruto, Iruka rushed you to the hospital, and for about three day you layed there in that hospital bed machines surrounding you, wires, and IVs hooked all over your body, a horrible sight to behold. When you woke up you were alone, in a dimly lit room, the machines and coldness around you made you hysterical, you had no idea where you were or what you were doing there. Doctors had to come in and calm you down, injecting your IV with some kind of serum you fell asleep, the next time you woke up the Hokage and Iruka were standing there mutter to each other.

"_Sir, I don't think she should return back to class, if her condition is as bad as the doctors say it is then if we let her continue this path she may end up…"_

"_Iruka, I am not going to decide her fate for her, this decision should be left to her, this is her life, she may be young but I know she will make the proper decision."_

"_But sir, she is still a child, and what lies ahead could…"_

"_Iruka don't be rude, the young miss is awake," the Hokage turns and smiles at you, "Well, good afternoon young lady."_

_You look at both of them and put on a small smile without putting any effort to get up, "Hi" The Hokage smiles at you, "Iruka-sensei where am I?"_

"_You're in the hospital Suki… you fainted when you were playing with Naruto so I brought you here."_

"_Oh… so I can go home now right" you give them a weak smile, then Iruka sits down next to your bed._

"_Unfortunantly you can't leave yet Suki, you need to stay here for a few weeks because the doctor need to run some test." Your smile disappears._

"_Oh, ok then, but Naruto will be here right?" he looks away then._

"_I am also very sorry to say this, but Naruto is not allowed in this area because of a few pranks he pulled while you have been here… but there is someone else in the room with you to talk to." He moves aside so you can see Sasuke Uchiha another kid from your class, but someone far more skilled and intelligent then yourself. "Sasuke injured himself in a training accident so he will be sharing this room with you." You look over to where Sasuke lay, sleeping silently._

That was the day when you became friends with Sasuke, the day that your secret relationship with one another began… now look where you are… running away with him and all this time you though Naruto was the one. Really are either of them the perfect man for you though. You shake the thought out of your head, you remember back to those few weeks in the hospital, Sasuke taught you how to play games of logic such as chess, he caught you up with lesson plans in school (basically a tutor) and most of all he gave you a friend when you needed one. Those few weeks in the hospital where amazing, yet brutal, many times you had attacks like the one with Naruto, and the doctors put you through many test, by the time you would come back in room you would be so exhausted you fell asleep while Sasuke was talking to you. But you smile at the memory of him leaving the hospital and returning everyday to comfort you… he was a great friend then… and still is. Smiling you look up into the snowy sky to realize the sun is already setting and if you start heading back now it is still will be dark with how far you ventured off. The wind picks up a bit and you find yourself shivering as you pulling your makeshift sled with the little bit of strength you have. Suddenly the thought of this endeavor comes into your mind as being a horrible idea, but it is too late now. You continue making your way to the cabin, sunlight falling away fast the cold creeping its way through your bones. You pick up pace your heart pounding fast, that's when you feel it. Hot liquid running down your legs… 'Did I just pee… no…' soaking your clothes you realize what is happening… 'Shit my water broke'


	10. Chapter 9

*hey there again guys ^_^ we are getting close to the end… to recap… Suki is pregnant with Naruto's child; Naruto doesn't want anything to do with being a father so Sasuke shows up and takes Suki away. Now Suki is alone in a cabin in the middle of winter in the middle of nowhere. She goes off in search of more fire wood, bam flashbacks of her and Naruto, shizam it is getting dark so she starts heading back, but…. Oh my water broke… now she is stranded in pain! Lol so just a few more chapters left then I will be finished with this story… hope you guys like it!*

_Naruto pulls himself out of the snow and chases after her, slowing his pace he stops in horror at the petrified look on Suki's face, he watches as she staggers forward her hand reaching out to him. Frozen stiff from the sight he witnesses as she collapses down into the icy snow._

"_Suki…" he whispers slowly moving forward, "Suki" raising his voice slightly, "Suki!" he bolts over grabbing her up in his little arms, "SUKI! SUKI!" frantically screaming he shakes her, Iruka hearing the screaming drops everything instantly and rushes over pulling Naruto_ _off of Suki, he scoops her up into his arms and rushes her to the nearest hospital without hesitation. Naruto sits there in the snow staring horrified at the spot where Suki layed remained soaked crimson red. "Suki…" _

"Suki!" Naruto jolts out of bed soaked to the bone with sweat. Falling to the floor he looks around his room frantically getting his grasp on reality, gasping for air he calms himself with the familiar surroundings; reminded himself that he just had a horrible dream… just a bad dream. Though in all reality he knows it wasn't a dream… but rather a memory, but a real memory of Suki and himself as children… a memory he has been reliving every since the first snowfall of the winter when he broke up with Hinata. Forcing his weight off the floor he drags his feet to the bathroom. It has been a while since he has had a mission, well since Suki left. Ever since then he has found himself becoming disoriented, unfocused, uneasy, and just plain miserable. He spends most of his time at home staring at the ceiling remembering the great times they shared together, feeling the emptiness beside him like a stabbing pain… a loneliness that slowly eats away what is left of his broken heart. "Why did I let you go?" he whispers to himself curling up into a ball clutching his chest where his heart lies. "I should've told you how I felt… I shouldn't have pushed you away the way I did, why… why am I so stupid?" shouting the tears roll from his eyes while he buries his into the pillow curling his body up tighter.

A slight knock comes from the door, but Naruto continues to lie in bed ignoring the call. "Naruto!" he could hear a woman's voice from the other side of the door, "Naruto I know you in there open the damn door!" Pulling the covers over his head he acts as if no one is around, "Naruto it is Sakura, open up! I have Kakashi-sensi with me so come on we need to talk to you!" Sakura bangs on the door even louder cashing the hinges to begin to crack out of the wall.

"I am not here right now come back later!" he shouts to the door annoyed with everything and everyone around him.

"Naruto I know your there you just yelled at me!"

"I don't care; go away I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Naruto throws the nearest object at the door giving them warning that he wishes for no one to come in.

"Let me in or I will break the door down!"

"Break the fucking door then!" and with that said Sakura bashes the door in busting it into thousands of little wooden shards, when the debris clears away Sakura stands at the door Kakashi holding her back by her shoulders.

"Hey Naruto sorry to barge in, we really just wanted to make sure you were ok I haven't seen you in quite a while." Naruto stays quiet curled up under the covers.

"Naruto!" Sakura thrashes in Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi tightens his hold and look at her with his one eye a look of warning on his face. Sakura look at him in defeat and walks over to where Naruto lays in his bed and just sits next to him, "Naruto… are you ok? I am sorry…" bending her head low she takes in a deep breath, almost preparing herself for something. Suddenly her head perks up and a bright smile crosses her face, "Come on Naruto get out of bed and lets go train!" she pulls the covers off the bed to reveal a curled up Naruto, still clothed in just his boxers and a black t-shirt. Groaning he sits up his hair greased, and matted from sleep.

"I don't want to train." He wipes his eyes facing away.

"Then how bout we get you some ramen, I know you love ramen." Grabbing the covers he lays back down.

"I am not hungry." Pulling the covers off for the second time Sakura yanks him out of bed.

"Come on Naruto losing Hinata isn't the end of the world." She looks him up and down shocked at how his tan skin now colored a pale white, his glowing eyes now lay foggy with dark circles underneath, and his smile completely vanished from this world. Naruto stands up tripping holding on to the night stand attempting to keep his balance, his face distorts at the sound of Hinata.

"I broke up with her." He attempts to fix his hair never meeting their eyes.

"Alright everyone enough talk let's get up and go get some ramen, I know you haven't had anything to eat in a while Naruto."

"I'm not hungry; just, just leave me alone please."

"Enough of that Naruto get dressed and come on there are some things we need to discuss and well, you are still a part of the team Naruto." Without anymore arguments Naruto takes a shower and walks out his clothes carelessly thrown out, his jacket remaining unzipped and his shirt partially tucked into the side of his pants. After slowly slipping on his shoes he grabs some money out of his pitifully empty frog wallet and shoves it in his back pocket and then walks out the door ready to leave.

"Naruto, um what about your door… um…" Sakura hold his busted door debating how to set it back in place.

"Leave it, it's not like I can do anything about it now."

Later while in the middle of ramen Naruto sits there fiddling with the noodles with his chopsticks never taking a bite, all that is on his mind is Suki, even as Kakashi talks to him he never hears a word. Suki is all that remains on his mind, the way she smelled of fresh flowers every day, the way her smile shined brighter then the sun, and the way she could turn every bad day around… Suki was all he thought. Kakashi stops in the middle of his sentence and looks over at Naruto… trouble in his eyes glooms over him, and Kakashi knows he hasn't heard a word he has said. Moments later Kakashi makes the decision to leave and as they walked down the street Naruto stops and looks up at the sky the falling snow melting as it hit his face.

"Suki loved the snow." He whispers

"Excuse me Naruto?" Kakashi questions looking over at his young student with a sadness, and concern.

"Suki… she loved the way it glistened in the light… the snow… the way it made everything look magical. She loved the cold icy wind in her face, and the simplicity of winter life, she loved it all. I never understood why she cared so much… why she would even enjoy the winter time… mainly I hated it, I hated the cold and how she shivered in it, the way she would slow down from the snow wetting her clothes, how her lips turned blue in the frosty wind, but mostly I hate how it made her sick, the times when she couldn't breathe, the times spent in the hospital, and the way the snow vibrantly shows the crimson blood she coughs. Sorrow is all I saw… but Suki… Suki saw otherwise, she saw beauty and life… why? Why love something that causes you so much pain?"

"Naruto…"

"Now… now she is gone… and…and I can't be there to help her through it. Who is going to give her a jacket when she freezes in the snow… who is going to carry her home when she can't carry on, and who… who…who is going to hold her in the night when the pain starts, who? Who?" hot tears pour from his eye melting the frozen snow, fist clenched he snarls through his teeth not trying to scream. Kakashi and Sakura stand there for a few moments speechless to his question, for what should they say… they have no idea where she is, if she is alive or not, or if she is even with someone or if she is alone. There is nothing they can say… Naruto stands there his shoulders shaking, wiping his eyes he looks at them with a new determination, "And what have I been doing this whole time? Lying around feeling sorry for myself!" Kakashi smiles tilting his body weight to one leg placing his arm on his hip.

"So what are you going to do about that?" Kakashi states plainly

"I should be looking for her; I should be running from village to village day and night to find her! I shouldn't be sleeping the day away… no I need to find her, I need to tell her I am sorry and protect her like I promised her! I will not lose her like I did with Sasuke, I will not let her down I will find her and bring her back home!" Sakura and Kakashi smile.

"That's what I am talking about Naruto! I will help to!" Sakura cheers causing Naruto's cheesy grin to finally appear.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, thank you Sakura… if you guys hadn't done this I would probably still be in bed blaming myself for everything." Kakashi places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiles.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, and Naruto we are behind you we all will find Suki and bring her back home, along with Sasuke. Now… get your things together we will find her Naruto no matter what." With that Naruto gathers some supplies and the four (I never included Sai lol but he is there) head off in search of their friends.


	11. Chapter 10

Guess what we are almost at the end! (i feel like i keep saying this but never follow through, but seriously the end is on its way because i am running out of ideas with this… and i don't want it to drag on and become even more lame than it already is…) Lol; sorry I don't write very often but these stories take time though they are not very good. But ya we are coming close to the end of this story and well I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing them ^_^ so just a quick reflection of the short series, Suki the main character is pregnant with Naruto's child, but he is basically oblivious until the moment everything explodes and Suki leaves… now alone and depressed Naruto and the gang leave on a journey to find Suki before it is too late. Now Suki is at the moment where her water breaks and it is the middle of winter and she is all alone, but the big question is will she survive?

Moving as fast as you can through the piling snow the contractions slow your pace, rapidly coming closer together with every step you take towards the cottage ,_ 'Sasuke, where are you… I really need you' _gritting and crying through the pain you force your legs to keep moving; though you are freezing from your wet pants. The snow begins to fall harder whiting out everything in front of you. "Great now I will end up going in circles, ahh" you keel over screaming through the pain, "SASUKE!" you continue to scream "NARUTO! HELP ME!" tears pour from your eyes as the contractions rage more; you continue to move forward crawling down on all fours through the icy snow, the wind howling in your ears muting your cries with every gust of ice scrapping your face. Finally the stabbing of the contraction immobilizes you leaving you vulnerable to the harsh chilling cold, 'Never thought that it would end like this… and taking the baby with me… sad… so very sad… alone… always alone.' Your body goes numb and the pain vanishes from your mind, you know you are screaming but your voice is gone, and live just seems to hold still. Everything around begins to fade and die, eaten by the dark blackness, and then… nothing.

…_The End…_

_(psh… just kidding I couldn't end it like that)_

"Sasuke, I am concerned, I don't believe she will make it."

You, slightly move hearing two voices somewhere around you speaking in harsh whispers, you continue to lay there unable to move, vision blurred, just listening in and out of consciousness.

"What are you talking about, you got the baby out just fine; why won't she make it?"

"She lost a lot of blood, and the trauma… this is all just pushing her over the edge, even with the baby gone… her body is failing. At this rate she well, I can only imagine the worse. Just think if we would've found her any later the damage would be tremendous, the baby would've gone too."

"But she is still breathing now… how long do you think she has."

"I…. I…. well… I don't know."

"And there is nothing you can do?"

"Sasuke I am sorry, but I have exerted my abilities to their max… with what you have given me here in this tiny cottage I am surprised she is still alive at all, she should've died along with the baby out in the woods last night."

"Danmmit Kabuto you are supposed to be one of the best!"

"I can't save someone who was already dying… this just brought her strength over the edge, and well, you can see what it has done. Spend what time you can with her now… she won't be here much longer."

"Sasuke…" you groan, a numbing weight cements your body to the bed where you were laid, and clean white crisp sheets surround you; while a warm fire burns at the end of the room. Sasuke rushes to your side.

"Suki, shh you need to get some sleep." Petting your hair you can see a blur of tears in his eyes.

"The baby… where is the baby?" You start to remember the desperate situation you faced what seemed like only moments ago.

"Don't worry the baby is fine, he is asleep… you had me worried there for a second Suki, I am glad I came back early otherwise, well… that doesn't matter anymore."

"Sasuke, what happened, are we at the cottage?"

"Ya, I brought Kabuto along to check on you I knew the baby was due any day to I worried a bit, I am glad we came. We brought you to the cottage; you made it pretty close so we didn't have to go too far, and well… he had to perform some emergency surgeries, but he got the baby out ok… but you need to rest so you can get better to take care of him ok."

"I want to see him."

"Suki, you need to rest."

"I want to see him."

"Suki…"

"SASUKE! I want to see him… now!" with what strength you have in your frail body you force yourself in a slight sitting position, Sasuke nods sadden by your stubbornness but follows your demand and goes over to bring you your son. Soon he emerges in the room with a small bundle of white sheets, the moment passing like an eternity he just couldn't walk faster, every footstep an earthquake, every breath like wind blowing you down, here after all this time you are about to see the baby that brought you so much dread, so much hurt and loss, here before you… your first and only son. Sasuke lays him down in your arms immediately you look down expecting hate, disgust, and pain. Gazing down at his small little white bruised face you stop, move the sheet away from his head slightly feeling golden blonde hair tickle your hand, he opens his eyes and soon you find yourself marveling his brilliant green irises adoring your own… you cry. His small hands, blonde fuzz, pink lips, and green eyes smack you like a miraculous cure to all the pain you have carried all your life, here right now in this very room you feel nothing but pure rejoice… so you continue to cry.

"Suki, are you…" Sasuke begins to speak, but is cut off by a hand on his shoulder…

"Shh, let her be Sasuke, she is at peace, and she will be fine." They continue to watch while you cradle and cry over the little bundle in your arms. Moment's later laughter tickles through your throat and you gesture Sasuke over.

"Look at him, he is beautiful Sasuke, he is beautiful."

"Ya… he has your eyes." Lightly placing your hand on Sasuke's cheek you smile

"Thank you" as you continue to hold and admire the small bundle in your arms, tear pouring from your eyes. "He needs a name"

"Yuuki… for snow, and blessing." You whisper into his warm little head, spreading a radiant warm through the room, _'Yuuki, my blessing through the snow… life from death, with my last breath you will live to be strong… and loved.'_ You close your eyes for a long needed rest, while Sasuke takes your newborn son and lays him in a makeshift crib at your bedside, and there he leaves you to your thoughts.

Sometime late in the night you wake to a pain in your chest, and you feel life in closing in… your chest tightens and you throat shuts down you can't breathe. Clawing your way out of bed you drag yourself on the floor, hacking a trail of blood you make it over to a small bag of supplies and pull out a bottle of water drinking as if you have been parched for days. Beaded in sweat you regain the ability to breathe and reexamine your surroundings, the familiarity of the room flashes through your mind and with a sigh of relief you carefully pull yourself off the ground. The lift from sitting to standing takes a great amount of strength but you somehow seem to manage stumbling your way over to Yuuki, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful little face. Once you reach his sad excuse of a crib you fall to your knees tears pouring out of your eyes, the life you have known is fading and you know your time is now short in this world, but worse, worst of all little Yuuki, he will never now his mother. He will never know the young woman who fought for her life every day she lived, and sacrificed it to bring him into this world. The young woman who now kneels before him, he will never know your face, never even know the softness of your skin against his, the sweetness of your voice in his ear, and the love that you feel for him, no he will never know these things. Bending down you give him a long warm kiss against his warm forehead never wanting to let go, but there are some things you need to do, some things you need to make people understand.

Forcing yourself to stand you make you way over to a small pack you brought with you when you left Konoha to live with Sasuke in this abandoned shack. Pulling a pad of paper, pens and envelops you begin to write, one letter for Sasuke, one for Yuuki, and one last one for Naruto. Then as quietly you walk into the room where Sasuke lay peacefully in a blissful dream far beyond waking, soundlessly you kiss his soft cold lips a warm tear falling on his face then taking a kunai from his pack you cut a small portion of your long dark chocolate brown hair and tie it up with a tiny ribbon laying it gently in Sasuke's hand, and leave the room. Then as quiet as a mouse you lay the two envelops down on the bed where laid first Yuuki's then Sasuke's right on top, and without another word you kiss Yuuki on the head goodbye, and once you raise you see his brilliant forest green eye gazing up at you. You break down, no matter what you do you will be leaving him alone in this world just as you were no mother to care for him, buckling down beside him you pull him up into your arms. Warm tears stream down your fevered cheeks, you don't want to leave him, and you can't leave him, not like this… not alone.

"Yuuki mommy loves you ohh so much… please remember that." Laying him back down you kiss his small fragile head one final time.


	12. Chapter 11 (final chapter)

A few miles away from the cottage the drifting snow covers your trail of blood, as you make your way… home. Clutching tightly to your thin coat; you feel more than determined now to make it back to him, to tell him what he has lost, and to say goodbye. Fighting the tears from freezing your face in the blinding snow you force Sasuke and Yuuki out of your mind, they are safe, Sasuke will take care of him, and with the careful instructions you left there is no way he will disobey your last request of him, no he cares about you too much. And now Yuuki is the only part of you he has left, Yuuki… the last bit of life you had.

_Back in Konoha, Naruto leans against a window in his kitchen while Sakura sits at his table both in silence_

_(naruto's pov)_

'_How long has it been since she has been gone? Too long, how far along was she when she left, I don't even know? I am such a terrible person, a terrible friend, most of all a terrible lover.' _ With his forehead against the cold glass he takes in a deep breath and lets out a long sigh, _'Suki, why did you ever associate yourself with an idiot like me… you should've ignored me like everyone else you would have never been hurt like this.' _Naruto fights the tears ready to pour from his eyes. For the past few weeks he and the team searched for Suki across the country, but no traces of her were found, almost as if she never existed, just like the day she appeared in his village. Finally he sits up and looks over at Sakura who had just dozed off from the exhaustion of the multiple missions they have accepted and the search for Suki. _'Sakura, I hurt you too… Suki was your best friend, you guys were almost as close as she was with me. And you were the only one she told about the baby, she obviously loves you like a sister, and now you are alone… and it is my fault.' _Clenching his fist he slowly gets up so he doesn't wake Sakura, slithers over to the front door slipping on a coat and his shoes, and gently steps out the door lightly closing it behind him. Sighing sadly he wonders the streets of Konoha reminiscing the times he shared with Suki.

First he finds himself standing in front of the Ramen Bar where Suki would buy him tons of ramen, eat only half of hers and give him the rest. Many times they would come here when they had no food in the house, though no matter how much he loved coming here no bowl of ramen compared to Suki's, every spoonful like heaven dancing along your tongue. Her ramen could cure the blind, and melt the hearts of the most cold and cruel men. Sometimes when he sits down and eats he wonders if Suki being as kind as she is ask the ramen bar owner to show her how to properly cook ramen just to make him happy. "She would do something like that, waste her time to help someone like me… now look what happened." He spoke aloud to no one in particular and with his head hung low he walks away slowly. After a while of walking he stops to take a seat on the swing where they would hang out as kids by the Academy. Thinking back on all the times they would hang out after class pushing each other on the swing laughing till the sun went down; not a care in the world… not one. Closing his eyes he shook the picture from his mind and continued on over through the town memories flooding his mind of all the times they shared, shopping, walking, talking, laughing, every moment and now… now everything is gone. Finally he stops; he looks around and finds himself in a small clearing… the place they first met. Suki was very young, and so was he, when they first met they had so many similarities, he had no family her family abandoned her, they clicked right away, and they both eased their loneliness. Smiling Naruto thinks back on that day…

_Tears pouring from his eyes he runs nowhere in particular, just running away from the people, and the pain. Snow engulfs his little legs as he runs his pace becoming slower, a voice calls from behind him, but he ignores it, no one wants him around anymore why should he bother to stay there is no point all they do is ignore him and call him names. So wrapped up in his thoughts and with the tears blurring his vision Naruto misses a branch poking out of the ground and falls face first into the icy snow. His arms now numb from the cold forces his body out of the ice and wipe the snot and tears from his eyes, he sits there his small legs too tired to move. He looks up and sees a girl in a white dress standing in the middle of the clearing, confused he rubs his eyes, but there she is, "Hey!" he calls out to her, then as she turn around his heart stopped. Her long silky brown hair flows freely through the air as she spins around resting around her small fragile frame complimenting her milky white skin. Her dark forest green eyes meet his ocean blue trapping his gaze with her own._

"_Who are you?" her voice whispers along the wind with such a sweet sound, he sit there frozen. "Are you hurt?" he looks down forgetting he was sitting in the snow and frantically shakes his head._

"_No, I fell I am just fine, um my name is Naruto." Her green eyes stay fixed on his and her expression never changes._

"_Naruto, I know you…" _

"_You know who I am," he almost mutters confused, "Why don't I know you?"_

"_We live in the same building, but that is all, I have seen you but beyond that we never spoke."_

"_Oh, really, but your name?"_

"_Suki, my name is Suki." He gives a small confused smile._

"_Suki, um can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Aren't you cold?" he looks her up and down again realizing that the dress she is wearing has small straps for sleeves, and goes down to only her knees revealing her shoeless feet._

"_Cold? No, not really." He gives her a confused expression and was just about to ask her another question when Iruka burst the woods._

"_Naruto I have been looking everywhere for you, why did you run off!" he scolds him, and stops abruptly when he see Suki, "And Suki good heavens what on earth are you doing out here? And without anything warm and let alone no shoes!?" She looks at him and looks back around the empty field._

"_I wanted to see the flowers, but there are none. Everyone told me the flowers here were beautiful, but they lied; there are no flowers, just like my family." Iruka looks at her and picks her up with one arm and scoops up Naruto in the other._

"_Suki, it is winter there will be no flowers, spring and summer is when they grow, and grow they do when it is warmer out I will bring you here to see how glorious they can be. Now let's get you out of the cold you are going to be sick being out the way you are, and you Naruto your soaked to the bone don't run off again." He makes his way back to the house they are staying at and calls for a doctor to come look at them both. Laying blankets down in front of a warm fire place he allows them to sit there while the doctor examines them. Finishing his examination he determines that they are both fine, but informs Iruka to keep a close eye on them for signs of cold or pneumonia and then makes his leave. _

_ Iruka sits down and starts changing them into warm clothes for bed then brushing through Suki long hair, "Iruka?" she quietly says_

"_Yes, Suki?"_

"_Why are there no flowers in winter?" Naruto tilts his head to the question now seeing a look of confusion and sadness in her green eyes. Iruka taken back by the question sits back looking up at the ceiling trying to find a way to best explain._

"_Well Suki, you see plants such as flowers begin to grow in the spring, and continue to grow through the summer, but in the fall when it starts to get cold and everything changes as you know the leaves change from green to red, orange, and yellow. Then when winter comes every just well, you see it all…" he picks his brain for the words, but he must have taken too long because Suki finds the words for him._

"_Everything dies." The same expression on her face like the one when she was standing in the field, Iruka's eyes saddens._

"_Yes, everything dies, but at the same time it doesn't." he puts her hair up and smiles over at Naruto who moved closer to hear better. "In life everything eventually has to die, it is just a circle of life we all abide by; we all will one day come to the end no matter how hard we fight it. But that is not a bad thing, because of that reason we are strong, because our lives will one day end we live life to the fullest and strive hard for our dreams; really the end is the beginning." Suki and Naruto look at each other confused._

"_How is the end the beginning?" Naruto pipes in_

"_Ya if something dies; it dies, there is nothing beyond that." Suki states._

"_Well, you see guys when winter comes in and covers the land with snow all the flowers and plants die, but when winter is over everything comes back to life. Like when you draw something on a piece of paper, once it is finished there is no more room for anything else you get another piece of paper so you have a clean one to draw again. That is what winter does; it creates a new canvas for new life to grow. Just like we die, we also create life, a man and a woman get together and have a child and become parents, in turn that child grows up meets someone and has children of their own, and the cycle continues." He looks back at the wide eyed and confused and he laughs, "I guess you may be a bit too young to understand yet, but what you need to know is nothing truly ends, there is always a new beginning" Iruka smiles then lets out a huge yawn, in turn causing Suki and Naruto to do the same, "Ha, it looks like the little ninjas are tired why don't we go to bed and talk in the morning." They smile and nod their sleep little heads while Iruka scoops them up into his arms and heads to Naruto's room first, laying him down and wrapping the blankets around him Suki jumps out of his arm, and curls up next to Naruto who is already fast asleep. "Suki?"_

"_I don't want to be alone anymore…" shock he watches as she buries her face in the blankets fighting back the tears from her eyes, Naruto wakes up slightly from the commotion and wraps his blanket around her_

"_Night, night Suki…" he drifts back to sleep, Iruka smiles and tucks them both in then quietly leaves the room. _

"_Naruto" Suki nudges him a bit._

"_Ya." He groans._

"_I wish the flowers would grow all year long…" she snuggles next to him, while he just nods slowly in his sleep. From that moment on they were inseparable, they did everything together, even failed school together they were never alone, but everything has to come to an end…_

Wiping the tears from his eyes he sighs, "Suki… I'm sorry" he whispers down to the snow where he was kneeling.

"Naruto does this remind you of something?" a light voice whispers along the wind sweet and soft like music. He looks up to see a small girl in a white dress now grown, but still the same long brown hair and forest green eyes that entrance his ocean blue.

"Suki…" the tears pour from his eyes more there she is in a white dress that stops around the knees to show her shoeless feet. Exactly the same as the day they met, the day that they became friends.

"Are you hurt?" she gives him a smile. Smiling in turn he pushes his body up and runs and embraces her in his arms. She hugs him back but this time it feels different, like she is weak.

"Suki, what are you doing out here like this it is freezing!" he can't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes, and she just smiles.

"I had to see you…" she stops and looks around, "I wanted to see the flowers, and they are beautiful." Confused he looks around, but there are no flowers just snow, he wonders what Suki could mean, "Iruka was wrong, not everything dies, and some things live on even through winter… just like these flowers." She lays her head on his chest, and he realizes that she isn't looking at the field but at him, and for once understands the meaning.

"Suki, the flowers are beautiful."

"Yes…" her voice grows softer…

"Suki… are you cold?"

She smiles at him again, then loses the strength to stand and falls to her knees… Naruto sits next to her holding her close, "I was, but now everything is warm again… everything is warm."

"I'm sorry, I should have never left you when you where alone, I lost sight of what mattered and hurt you in the end." Tightening his grip around her he buries his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of sakura flowers.

"I was never alone… you gave me something very special, I am just sorry I won't here." He realizes that the baby is gone, and holds her tighter.

"I am sorry."

"I know, but don't be sad anymore…"

"Suki…" she touches his cheek with a weak hand and gently pulls his face close to hers. Her deep green eyes shimmering with happiness, and sadness no longer can he resist gently he touches his lips with hers and for a long moment they kiss. And for once Naruto feels the love and happiness they once shared a long time ago, how he wish this moment could last for a lifetime, her soft lips against his, her soft silky hair tickling his face, and her small body in his arms such a perfect fit, everything about her perfect. Slowly they break away; suddenly he noticed her skin has become paler, her eyes growing foggy, her body weaker frantically he shakes his head holding her close, "Suki, don't leave me, please Suki!" she just smiles and snuggles her head into his chest. "Suki, I will stay with you! I won't leave you again! Suki!" her breath slows down and grows softer, "Suki… SUKI I LOVE YOU!" now screaming Naruto rocks her back and forth.

"Naruto," her voice softer than a whisper and with her last breath she says on last thing, "I love you…" her dark green eyes fade, and she closes them never to open again.

"No… Suki," he whispers shaking her lightly to wake up, "Suki…" he voices grows louder, "SUKI!" and without realizing it he is screaming her name, rocking her back and forth a river of tears streaming down his face. Nearby Sakura was looking for Naruto and hears the screaming, when she makes it to the edge of the clearing she is taken back tears now form in her eyes, Naruto sits in the middle of the field rocking Suki back and forth crying. She runs for help from Tsunade, and Kakashi. Naruto just holds her, not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave her again… really he wants his friend… the only one who cared when no one else was around, the one who love him with her dying breath… Suki whose name means to love. "Suki you told me you didn't want to be alone, and I failed you. Suki… I don't want you to leave… come back Suki, come back…" he looks down at her sleeping form, "The flowers are beautiful Suki, so beautiful thanks to you… you made them beautiful and you always will, Suki… Suki…"

Kakashi and Tsunade show up moments later, "Oh no…" Kakashi whispers to himself. They stand quietly behind Naruto looking down at the young woman they know as Suki, "Naruto…"

"She is gone… and I couldn't stop it."

"Naruto it is not your fault she was sick."

"She said she wasn't cold anymore, she died with a smile see…" and sure enough a small smile still shows on her frail face, she was happy, and still is.

"We will give her a beautiful funeral."

"She would like that, with lots of flowers…"

"Yes of course." Naruto stands up hold her in his arms, and slowly walks her down the path just like when Iruka took them home.

"Don't worry Suki, you are home now, and here you will stay…" Later that week they held a funeral for her, many people came, all the students they went to the academy with, the ramen shop man, everyone that she knew, everyone there to not say goodbye but wish her a happy life in the next. Naruto still stands in his room they shared just looking in the mirror, his clothes all black his hair covering his face. Something catches his eye, a small envelope in his jacket, pulling it out of the pocket he reads his name beautifully written on the front. "Suki?" opening the letter he finds a note hand written covered with the scent of sakura flowers, he reads,

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I am sorry for any trouble I have caused up until this moment, I wanted to stay, but destiny had a different plan for me. I love you Naruto and will always be in your heart, so don't be sad because this is just a new beginning, a new journey for the both of us, you have plenty of friends you won't be alone. And though you may not see me I am here, all around you so don't worry. Soon you will be able to see your son... his name is Yuuki, and he is beautiful, I see you in him he will be strong like his father and will grow to be a great ninja unlike his mother. Naruto I love you, and always will, but I want you to be happy so don't let me hold you back, move on and take care of our son._

_Forever yours,_

_Suki_

_P.s. Naruto, don't give up on your dream, you are already the greatest Hokage to me ^_^_

Tears stream from his eyes, and he held the letter close to his chest as he watched them burn her body to ashes collecting them in a small jar and handing it to him. Later when the snow is all melted and the ground in soft he brings her ashes to the field where they first met, and said their goodbyes, and right in the middle he begins digging her a small grave, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, and Iruka all stand around as he pours her ashes into the dirt. He pulls out a small picture of them as children and places it down in her grave, "Suki, I promise you I will be the Hokage and I will find our son and he will always know who you are, because with every end there is a new beginning a new journey for us to take, mine now is to raise our child thank you Suki, thank you." Then they each place a small seed in her grave and bury them with the ashes.

A few years' later Naruto sits in his room looking out the window as the snow melt against the glass, he wonders to himself when he will find his son Suki left behind, and what he will look like now. Holding on to the letter that she left for him he never leaves home without it, always in the pocket next to his heart. He smiles for no particular reason, just a feeling that today will be a wonderful day, making ramen the way Suki used to; he showers and dresses in his usual outfit Naruto eats and just as he is about to walk out the door, Sakura burst in smashing his face with the door, "NARUTO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Ow, why?" he rubs his face, while she just shakes her head and grabs him.

"No time just come on!" she drags him all the way to the Hokages office, where there is a bushel of people whispering and taking amongst themselves.

"Sakura did something happen?"

"Kinda, just come Tsunade is waiting for you." They open the doors to her office, where she sits behind her desk Kakashi stands on the side, Iruka next to him, and a child sitting in a chair in front of her."

"Naruto finally come on in." confused he walks in eyes all bearing down on him, and as he draw closer to her desk the child in the chair turns to face him and he is frozen. A young boy with spiky, messy blonde hair and the most beautiful forest green eyes holds his gaze. Slowly he climbs down the chair, his long jeans drag on the ground, and his small body covered with a slightly large black hoodie; he walks up to Naruto and hands him something. A small picture of Naruto himself, the day he brought Suki back from the hospital and with the picture was an envelope, but not with his name it read Yuuki. Naruto looks back at the little boy and says one thing.

"How old are you?"

"4." His voice was small and quiet

"And what is your name?"

"Yuuki." The little boy looks down, and tears start forming in Naruto's eyes breaking down he embraces the little boy.

"Yuuki, oh Yuuki I have been looking for you for so long." He pulls back and looks the boy in the face again, "Do you know who I am?"

He nods, and points at the picture, "They told me you are my father, and that it was time that I lived with you." Naruto smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

"She was right you do look like me, but you have her eyes." Yuuki points to the woman in the photo.

"You mean her? My mother?"

"Yes, her name is Suki." And the boy starts crying.

"Can I stay with you…? I don't want to be alone anymore." His words as they came out hit Naruto almost the same words that Suki said when they first met at this age, and he holds him tighter.

"Yes I will never let you go, you will never be alone I promise." And for a while everyone cried as Naruto embraced his son and when they pulled away he kisses the top of his head. "Do you want to see her?"

"See who?"

"Your mother…" Yuuki looked at him confused.

"They said she died when I was born?" Naruto just smiles and laughs, he looks over at Iruka then back at Yuuki.

"She did die, but yet she didn't."

"I don't understand?"

"Come on you will see." Then Naruto scoops him up into his arms and walks him to the grave he made, the snow engulfs his feet as they walked down the unused path. And he stops when he makes his way to the middle of the clearing where they first met, "Here she is Yuuki." He places him down in front of her grave.

"Wow, look at the pretty flowers!" he kneels down and gently strokes the beautiful white petals.

"Yes and they grow all year long, right her where I buried your mother, she lives within these flowers and never dies. And all around us she stays protecting us, just like when she was alive." Yuuki smiles up at Naruto and there they stood for a while, Father, son, and mother…

Thank you guys for reading… sorry the story had to come to an end, but I hope you enjoyed my journey through the story of Suki and her struggle, though it may have not been the greatest writing it took me a long time to finish. And many times I went back and hated the way I wrote it, but to be honest I am happy with the way it ended.

Thank you again,

Shodow101


End file.
